ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quick Skillup Fishing 1-100 by Talila
Short and sweet, I love that kind of guide instead of "all you can do". Thanks --DarkThorsen 15:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks User:DarkThorsen! I've actually updated this page to reflect everything that I've done now, since I just hit 100 a few weeks ago. --Talila 17:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Should consider renaming this guide to "Quick Skillup Fishing 1-99" Why do you say that? Fishing skill does go all the way up to 100! --Talila 17:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, to whoever wrote "At 23 bits are slow and only thing i catch is monsters." under my Nebs suggestion, make sure that you are NOT standing under either of the bridges. SE made it so that if you fish there (to avoid aggro from surrounding mobs), you will NOT get any bites. Also, make sure you're using the shrimp lure and not something else. --Talila 17:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!!! I love crafting. This has to be the only interesting page I have seen in years. My fishing skill level is 11. I started your advise and I saw so much skill up than other pages. So ^^* to you for this Page. --Peachies ^^* Nice guide but im wondering if the latest may update seen anyones changes to their skill up rates? I was looking forward to hitting 19 so I could bang out my skill ups to 27 on nebs but after 5 days of fishing (about 7-9 hrs/day) and only gotten to lvl 26 i finally pulled the pin and headed to crystal bass. Skill ups are still really slow..maybe getting a lvl every day..maybe. Im just wondering if SE inadvertently nerfed the skill up rate on their last update. Gilhaven 23:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Peachies, I'm glad you like my guide! :) To Gilhaven, usually a level a day is considered a pretty goood rate of skilling up, as far as fishing is concerned. Skilling up fishing has always been much much slower than any other craft, and I'm not sure why. Perhaps because SE decided to make it more of a long term thing, who knows? Either way, you can always switch early, or look at Akirus' guide that I have linked at the top of mine for other ideas. I stuck to nebs because I also made a TON of gil while skilling up. But yeah, a level a day is still pretty decent ^^ --Talila 17:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 35-53 Shall Shell (53), Bluetail (55) using Halcyon Rod + Rogue Rig or Robber Rig *There is no way to catch this fish. i use Halcyon Rod + Rogue Rig and still catch only Yellow Globe at K-8 Buburimu Peninsula lvl 35. talk/ *Try fishing on that little nub that sticks out on H-10(exit Mhaura and hug the rock wall on your left till u get to the Goblin Bounty Hunter). Using the same set up I catch mostly shall shells with a very few globes. Goodluck IIRC, there are a few spots that are better than others on those cliffs. Also, I know SE changed a lot of things to make it harder for RMT to fish. Perhaps they greatly lowered the bite rate here, because I do recall a lot of fish bots would hang out here. --Talila (talk) 14:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Right now I have the best bite rates on Shall Shells at K-7 the beach marked "Mighoya Dunes" in Buburiu Peninsula. I get primarily shell bites, with the occasional yellow globe / bluetail. --Severen1999 (talk) 17:39, March 27, 2014 (UTC) For the 11-19 section suggesting Quus with the Halcyon Rod + Sabiki Rig @ Port Windurst.....I fished there yesterday at 11 skill with +5 from gear for about an hour and out of all the fish I caught, 2 of them were Quus.....the rest were Bastore Sardines.....Any suggestions for an alternate location/equipment set to target only Quus? Otherwise this level gap is goint to take an eternity.Mortechai 20:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I had the same problem, In 1 day just got 1.4 skills there, so went Level 11-21: East Ronfaure Use Halcyon and Fly Lure for Cheval Salmon. You may also hook Shining Trout which are harder but yield skill ups as well. Cancel all the !!!, which are arrowwood logs or mobs. August 09, 2012. 2013 Update from Talila I mentioned this in an above comment, but getting 1 level a day in fishing was about how much I would get. Perhaps I named the guide wrong, but 1-2 levels a day was really quick for me, compared to my other half. It took him over two years to get his fishing to 100. Anyways, I'm sure a lot has changed since the time that I wrote this guide. I'll try to get in touch with a few of my old LS mates to see if they'd be willing to test this. I myself no longer play, but will try my best to keep this guide accurate for as long as people are playing! :) --Talila (talk) 14:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to stop by to say thank you. I used this from lv.0 to current (lv.93) Step by step and has flown by. Around 3 months, maybe less! Only thing I can see that you could possibly add would be from 100-110 (or 108-110). Although from doing my research I have already found the path I will be taking for the last 10 levels. Once again, thank you and I have sent this to many friends that are starting fishing. EDIT: Also, there are many new ways to warp around to fishing spots that make this SO much easier to follow, if you would like info on new fastest ways to each spot, please send me a message and I will help, either on my talk page, or here. dwb - Levy -- 05/10/13 Fish fatigue The guide is still ok in places but I'd suggest using different kind of bait that specifically targets 1 fish instead of rigs that catch multiple fish because fish fatigue is dependent on how many fish you catch, not how many line casts you make, and giving up the line also counts as catching a fish too so if you get too many "you feel something pulling at your line" messages and it's definitely junk you know you're wasting line casts. Ebisu and Lu Shang fishers need not worry as they can continue to fish even after hitting the 200 fish limit. For levels 11-19 I'd recommend a halcyon rod and a worm lure for catching yellow globes in Mhaura, yellow globes can still sell pretty well on the auction house as they're used by alchemists. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 10:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Suggested lvl 63+ area I've been experimenting with Talacca Cave using Shrimp lure. Started there at 63. Been catching Mercanbaligi, Ahtapot, and Dil at a pretty good rate. I've been using my puffin ring, thus I get less dil's, but they still bite well. Even with the added monsters that bite, the skill up rate seems to be higher than in Nash. When I hit 68 I'll be adding my noddy ring into the mix and will see how that affects the skill up rate as well.